


Of Teddy Bears and Cursed Scars

by Ghoul_Boi357



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Caregiver Draco, Fluff and Angst, Fuck JKR, Gay, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry cries when he's angry, Little Harry, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other, Sirius Black Lives, Trauma, soft drarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_Boi357/pseuds/Ghoul_Boi357
Summary: Basically me saying, "Fuck you, Ms Rowling, I'm rewriting OotP, HBP and DH."A story of unlikely events between Harry and Draco, because why not. This is Book 1, of hopefully 3!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Notes on the AU

  * It starts with Harry looking for a carriage at the beginning of Order of The Pheonix.
  * This is definitely a Drarry fanfiction/AU.
  * Harry has a lot of trauma.
  * Ageregression (Google it, it's used mostly as a coping mechanism and is strictly no kink, unlike ageplay).
  * Harry is the little and Draco is the caregiver.
  * In this AU the Gryffindor prefects patrol the Slytherin carriage and the Slytherin prefects patrol the Gryffindor carriage.
  * Also, Harry goes off on his own to find a carriage back up to the school, he needs the space and for things to be quiet before having to deal with the noise of the Great Hall.
  * The canon is entirely flipped, for sure. Sirius lives, for one, and he's married to Remus. (Teddy is still going to exist, Tonks will be their surrogate).
  * At this point, I'm just gonna tell JKR to fuck off, I'm in charge now.




	2. Chapter One - The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seems short, but I've found my point to start the next chapter, so I'm starting my next chapter.

Harry walked up and down the Gryffindor carriage for what seemed to be the longest time. He was taking part in the almost impossible task of finding an empty compartment. Stopping at one of the few empty compartments, he gave a small smile of relief. He would be alone for the eight hour journey to Hogwarts. _Maybe I'll be able to be small_ , he thought to himself before shaking his head, _I can't though - I might get caught_. This thought made him remember that the Slytherin prefects would be patrolling the carriage. It became a temporary priority that no one in Slytherin found out, otherwise he'd never hear the end of it.

He closed the compartment door behind him, before settling into the corner, against the window. The rain was pouring outside, the noise making him feel sleepy. _It won't hurt to sleep for just a little bit_ , Harry thought as he let his eyes drift shut, _Right_?

His dream started like any other good dream would - with Quidditch. He was flying around on his firebolt, playing against Hufflepuff - which was a little strange. He hadn't played against them since that match in third year. When he'd played against Cedric. Pretty quickly after realising the Hufflepuff seeker he was playing against was Cedric, his dream took a darker turn.

All the happiness of the Quidditch match seemed to disappear in an instant. The pitch was soon overrun by Dementors and Death Eaters alike. One of the Death Eaters removed his mask, _Wormtail_ , and commanded a Dementor to fly straight toward Cedric.

As Cedric plumetted to the floor, Harry turned to fly straight after him only to find that he seemed to be stuck in an invisible cage, completely powerless to save him. As soon as Cedric had smashed into the ground, Harry heard a cold, high laugh. He whipped his head around to find Voldemort raising his wand, directing that flash of green light towards him.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

He felt the wind whipping his body as he fell to the floor of the Quidditch Pitch. He was about to meet the same fate as Cedric. The boy he was powerless to save.

He awoke with a jump as the compartment door opened with a bang. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

Harry quickly wiped his eyes, trying to make it seem like he'd teared up whilst yawning.

"Were you _crying_ , Potter?" Malfoy sneered, "Poor, precious scar hurting again?"

Pansy laughed as he forced himself to say, "No! Of course I wasn't!"

She laughed in a very feigned manner, "Yeah, right! Have you seen what the Prophet's said about him this time, Draco?"

Harry could feel the anger surging. He grabbed for his wand as Malfoy said, "Which article? The one that says he belongs in the mental ward, down at Saint Mungo's?"

Malfoy let out a very angry sounding grunt as red sparks went off next to his head. The noise vaguely reminded Harry of a very annoyed ferret.

He could feel the anger coursing through him, "You wanna go?"

"What the hell, Potter?" Malfoy yelled as he sent sparks flying into the window. He pushed Parkinson out of the way, looking up and down the corridor in a somewhat nervous manner.

Harry took his chance.

" _Impedimenta_!"

A flash of blue light went off as he missed and hit Parkinson instead. Malfoy's face darkened.

Harry instantly felt fear creeping up his spine. This was the _exact_ same face he'd seen on Uncle Vernon almost a million times before. The time he'd accidentally set a python free at the zoo and Uncle Vernon threw a pan at his head. The time he messed up one of Uncle Vernon's home meetings and he'd been beaten black and blue before bars were put on his window. Not to mention the countless times he'd _gone hungry_ because of this look.

He tried shrinking back into the corner even more, could feel his eyes burning with the threat of tears.

Draco didn't hit him, though.

He simply grabbed the front of Harry's oversized shirt and pulled him up, so that his ear was level with Malfoy's mouth. Just close enough so that he could hear him whispering, "You'd better be careful, Potter -" Harry could sense the concern in his voice, "- You're in a lot more danger now than you were in that graveyard."

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Malfoy dropped him. The tears were flowing freely now.

Malfoy walked towards the door, pointed his wand at anything damaged, casting Reparo, before muttering the counter-jinx for impedimenta and leaving.

Harry found himself sat there, mouth gaping, tears flowing, until the food trolley came knocking on the compartment door.

"Anything from the trolley, Dearie?"


End file.
